


【最终幻想XIV】 You’ll be alright Part 1（奥尔光 喵美丽/美丽喵）

by kotodama874



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 不要较真游戏主线哦, 原著线索, 瞎改
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodama874/pseuds/kotodama874
Summary: 因为主线伊修加德其实很多感情和事件的铺垫都挺含糊，给我的代入感始终还是挺有限的，甚至角色之间的羁绊没有讲清楚，一个是伏笔展示得有限，一个是伏笔埋得不足，让我对角色的性格乃至是角色的关系都理解的挺不清楚的，于是写了这个。这个深入的写了些我想象里的伊修加德故事，没有对照，全凭脑洞，写得开心就好！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想拿来参赛的，然而窝最后构思的结果表明，想要达到窝预想的效果，这点时间打磨是完全不够用滴，  
> 本来又想分成上下两部分来写，但是又发觉，这样写根本不开心！于是说，成了一个小连载  
> 目标！我写高兴了为原则！！！！

“You’ll be alright”

 

Part 1

圣女希瓦最后对圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格说：“晚安，吾爱，请继续哼唱你的摇篮曲，尽管音乐已经远去。”

那一夜过后的黎明，圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格吞吃掉了圣女希瓦的肉体，圣龙的全部后裔都集体在沉默当中目睹了这个时刻。

人类连唯一愿意对他们施加精神指引的圣龙的信任也已经失去。

人类的时间在龙诗战争的撕扯里被残忍缓慢的推移。

苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安在随身携带着龙眼与邪龙尼德霍格周旋的时候，曾经在库尔扎斯高地见过最残忍的一幕：

人类，在贫穷苦难或穷困潦倒到极限时，会选择自愿喝下龙血，成为龙族后裔。然后变成龙族后裔的人类，会再去反过来屠戮曾经保护过自己的同胞。整个教皇厅，都对类似的事件保持沉默旁观的态度。

这，就是现在被苍天之龙骑士豁出性命所保护的伊修加德。

而走进这个伊修加德的少数异国者里，就有正被乌尔达哈全国通缉，身负密谋毒杀女王罪名的，最著名的冒险者。

他与他的同伴带着一路的迷茫、疑惑和艰辛，走进了这个闭关锁国多年，同样身负着沉重历史的国家。

“希望你们在伯爵府上，也可以像在巨龙首营地一样住得习惯。”走在狼狈的冒险者一行人前面带路的，是一直非常慷慨的帮助冒险者的奥尔什方。

不知是否是大家的错觉，奥尔什方落在冒险者身上的眼神，总是十分的认真又充满热情。他的那双眼睛里充满的，是某种特别深刻的感情。

众人走进各自选择的房间，放置好武器，换下了因为一路流亡而风尘仆仆的那身衣服。

到冒险者房间送换洗衣物的是奥尔什方本人。

与他一样同是男性的冒险者，在奥尔什方打量自己曝露在空气中的肌肤的视线里，感觉到了一阵很明显的专注与热情。

冒险者觉得如果奥尔什方是一个女人，他现在恐怕就已经扑上来把他给“啃掉”了。

放下换洗衣物的奥尔什方并没有选择离开，他用精灵族所特有的优雅体态，抱着双臂，依靠在门框边上。

如果他以前只是用赞美来表达他对冒险者那种绝对特殊的热情，那么他现在就是在用眼神毫不客气的享用他心目中最完美的肉体。

“呃……你能转过身去吗？”

“不能。”

“…………”

“我差点就看不到你了。”

“…………”

“如果没有雪之家，没有我，你现在将会流落到哪里？”

“…………”

“我差一点就失去你了。”

这是一种让冒险者难以形容的奇怪感觉，让他觉得怪异又温暖，这个男人对他，究竟是保持着一种怎么样的感情？

闭关锁国的宗教国家伊修加德正是因为奥尔什方竭尽全力的争取，才会勉强接纳他。

而他，又能做些什么来回报奥尔什方？

 

在伊修加德的贫民街附近，没有美酒，没有美女，没有美丽的建筑，只有一大群因为饥饿寒冷而被迫铤而走险的人。

冒险者原本以为他已经见过这个世界上最困苦艰难的景象，然而伊修加德的贫民生活依然超出了他的想象。

极度的严寒，和极度的食物匮乏，衣物短缺，让在这个地区生活的人们的眼神都像极了被冰雪围困的野兽，随时都可以为了食物而拼死斗争。

“我很抱歉让你看到了这样的伊修加德。”神殿骑士团总长艾默里克尾随在冒险者身后，突然出声表示了他的歉意。

他的突然出现和致歉都让冒险者吓了很大一跳：“阁下，您最好不要一个人出现在这里。”

艾默里克点点头：“我跟你一样，只是想来看看伊修加德最穷苦的地方。”

但不管他们再怎么小心，冒险者和艾默里克都还是被在云雾街上依靠着偷窃获取生存资源的年轻人给察觉了，有一群人直接把他们两个给围了起来。

从他们当中走出了一个身材笔挺眼神犀利的年轻人：“阁下，您永远都不会想知道我们对您这样的贵族有多深重的仇恨。”

此时在云雾街的角落里，破败建筑的阴影里，有一群饿狼一样的穷困者聚集起来了，他们正用狼盯着猎物一般的眼神盯着这两个人。

“您有金钱，食物，地位，温暖的房子，与生俱来的权利，而我们每天都在祈求生存，祈求可以继续生存！！我们每一个人都恨不得可以剥掉你们这些贵族的皮，吃掉你们每一个贵族的血肉！！为什么你们可以对我们的生存这么无动于衷？！”

这是伊修加德的贫民累计了太多年的愤怒，邪龙尼德霍格频繁的入侵加上教皇厅的毫无作为，让最底层的人民成为了最无助的牺牲品。

艾默里克面朝着这群活在贫苦里的人民，单膝跪下，用了最隆重的骑士礼：“我以神殿骑士团总长的名义向你们道歉，是我的过错，才导致了你们悲苦，请你们原谅我的失职！”

在场的每一个人都被他震撼了，这样一个高大优雅身居高位的贵族精灵，居然向一群低贱的贫民，行最隆重的骑士跪礼。

“我会在今日之内解决云雾街所有人的取暖和食物的问题，希望你们能相信我，这一次请把你们的信任托付给我！”

在场的人们面面相觑，没有人说话，但是他们的眼神已经变得温和了很多。

就这样，在艾默里克隆重的承诺下，冒险者与他一起安全的离开了对伊修加德的贵族来说，十分危险的云雾街。

而在云雾街街口上，正站着镇定的奥尔什方。

看到平安无事的两人，奥尔什方低声吩咐下属，遣散了集结起来的小队。

“如果你们两位当中有人受伤，云雾街的贫民会付出他们难以想象而且无法承受的代价。”奥尔什方脸上的表情是仁慈而悲悯的。

这个叫伊修加德的宗教国家，已经沉重到不会再在乎任何底层人民流出的鲜血。

三个人站在街口上，奥尔什方看着冒险者，冒险者看着云雾街，艾默里克看着这两个人。

微妙的表情，微妙的气氛，和微妙的人。

作为军事领袖拥有优秀洞察力的艾默里克很快就看透了两个人之间微妙的关系，他脸上露出了少有的优雅的微笑：“我将马上回到神殿骑士团，兑现我刚才对他们许下的诺言。”

他的微笑让冒险者疑惑，让奥尔什方坦然。

“奥尔什方卿，这个国家需要我们付出更多的心血来保护，我感谢你在库尔扎斯高地为它所做的一切。”优雅的神殿骑士团总长，口里是优雅而且生疏的社交辞令。

仿佛他已经忘记了，奥尔什方是与他认识了多年的朋友。

在艾默里克委婉的谢绝了两人的护送之后。

冒险者尾随着奥尔什方走向了回福尔唐伯爵府邸的方向，途中奥尔什方一直会下意识的回头照顾冒险者略慢的步伐。

艾默里克一直注视着他们俩缓慢走远的背影，如果他不是对他有特殊的感情，那他奥尔什方就已经是走火入魔了吧。

 

今夜，苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安带着龙眼回到了伊修加德，他是暂时回来修整状态的，也顺便回来见一见那个一直都会等他的人。

艾默里克在他的神殿骑士团总长指挥室里等待着埃斯蒂尼安。

“你遇到了什么？”当埃斯蒂尼安摘下龙骑士头盔的那一刻，艾默里克敏锐的察觉了他神情中的变化。

“你还记得我成为龙骑士之前发过的誓吗？”

“记得，你说你要成为强大的人去保护弱者。”

“也许，我们根本保护不了他们。”

艾默里克陷入了沉默，坐在指挥桌后面的他谨慎的凝视着埃斯蒂尼安的表情：“我们会一起完成这件事情，你和我，会一起保护他们，我向你发誓。”

如果誓言也有温度，那刚才的话此刻在埃斯蒂尼安的心里，就是滚烫的。

一向孤高冷傲的苍天之龙骑士隆重的向艾默里克下跪，他行的是骑士跪礼。

艾默里克连忙从指挥桌后面站起身，模样有些慌张。

“埃斯蒂尼安，请不要告诉我这会是你最后托付给我的愿望。”

埃斯蒂尼安抬头仰望着他露出了难得一见的微笑，他对他说：“谢谢。”

这听起来仿佛就是一个勇士最后的遗言。

“我不能眼看着你去送死……”

“艾默里克，你可以。”

“我不会让你去送死！”

艾默里克想要守护的伊修加德，也包含着埃斯蒂尼安。

埃斯蒂尼安走到他身边，友善地拍拍他的肩膀，轻轻地拍着他的脸：“这个有你在的伊修加德，我会用生命来保护它。”

 

奥尔什方和冒险者并没有按照原定的计划回福尔唐伯爵府，两个人一起来到了忘忧骑士厅，他们坐在灯光昏暗而安静的上层，听着下层的吟游诗人演奏着乐声优美的鲁特琴，那是一首在伊修加德人尽皆知的诗歌，奥尔什方在跟着琴声轻轻的吟唱：

Just close your eyes

　　只需闭上你的眼睛

the sun is going down

　　太阳已西沉

You’ll be alright

　　你会没事的

no one can hurt you now

　　如今没有人能伤害你了

Come morning light

　　当明日晨光初现

You and I’ll be safe and sound

我们都将安然无恙

 

他仿佛不知道他此刻有多迷人，他对面的冒险者已经看着他的侧脸入了神，他抬起头冲冒险者露出温柔的笑，而冒险者羞怯又尴尬的移开了眼神。

 

库尔扎斯中央高地保护着一群在极端穷苦的环境下几乎无法生存的伊修加德贫民。

在没有足够食物，没有取暖设备，没有御寒衣物的窘迫境况下，他们选择了接受异端者的援助。

在这个取暖用的山洞里，每隔一段时间就会有人自愿饮下龙血，变身成为龙族眷属，每一个人都在绝望与惶恐里迎接第二天的黎明。

这里是冰之巫女伊赛勒的力量根本无法到达的地方。

也是苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安最后到达的地方。

 

当埃斯蒂尼安到达这里时，他那身显眼的龙骑士盔甲和他的武器立刻就出卖了他的身份，然而，这里的人们却似乎完全不关心他真正的身份和来这里的目的，他们每一个人的表情都像是凶狠搏命的亡命徒，随时随地会为了某种目的而拼命。

在他们这群人中间只有一个女性，她非常的年轻，容貌介于少年与青年之间，她那一双温柔的眼睛，一下子就抓住了埃斯蒂尼安突然出现的身影。

埃斯蒂尼安并不愚蠢，他走向了这群人里唯一对他表露出欢迎的姑娘面前，他摘掉了头盔，露出了象征伊修加德贵族血统的优雅的精灵族面孔：“请给我一些热汤，好吗？”

姑娘点点头，走向架在篝火上的大铁锅，她盛了一碗牛奶玉米浓汤递给他。

四周没有任何人关心他们俩此刻究竟在做些什么。

这个姑娘属于人族，她没有精灵族的纤细优雅，但是却有着非常温暖可爱的笑容，她盯着埃斯蒂尼安快速吞下一大碗浓汤之后，又迅速去给他盛了满满一碗：“天气太冷了，你要多吃点。”

习惯了野外生活的埃斯蒂尼安反而因为她的关心而有点不好意思了起来。

“您为什么要到这里来，龙骑士大人？”姑娘缩在埃斯蒂尼安身旁，看他继续吞下第二碗牛奶玉米浓汤。

“我可能会有一个结束一场几千年的悲剧的机会。”

姑娘莫名的眨眨眼，她对这个埃斯蒂尼安想要结束的几千年的悲剧没有多少概念。

山洞里取暖的柴火一直在燃烧着，大铁锅里的玉米浓汤一直保持着滚烫的温度，从吃下第二碗玉米浓汤开始，埃斯蒂尼安就没有再说过第二句话。

他重新戴上头盔，在山洞里找了一个比较安静的角落躺下，幸运的是，这整个山洞几乎里都保持着一致的温暖，在哪里都能让人觉得舒适又安心，长时间在库尔扎斯高地过于寒冷的室外长途跋涉，加上缺少食物，已经让他的疲劳累计到最顶点，他很快就睡着了。

在他睡着的时候，就有人在异端者的监督之下喝下龙血变身成了龙族眷属：那是一个人类在肉体狰狞的撕裂中彻底变化成为另一个种族的过程。

山洞中的所有人都用沉默来面对这一幕，只有被惊醒的埃斯蒂尼安脸上有不可思议而且愤怒的表情。

当那个龙族眷属的新成员乘着风雪飞入黑夜时，埃斯蒂尼安握紧了龙枪身体在因为愤怒而颤抖。

周围依然没有人去在乎他这非常明显的屠龙者龙骑士的身份，每一个人都在沉默，仿佛他们的心已经死亡了。

“尊贵的龙骑士大人，我不知道您为什么会到这里来。”那个姑娘站在埃斯蒂尼安身边小声的说着话：“但是这里就是最后可以让我们活下去的地方。”

埃斯蒂尼安低下头看了她一眼，黑色头盔遮住了他的表情。

这就是他所保护的伊修加德，底层的人民已经绝望得忘记了什么是恐惧。

这里是属于邪龙尼德霍格的领地，邪龙眷属不会像圣龙眷属一样，用善良去引导人类。

这个笑容温暖可爱的姑娘非常清楚它们的品性：“您可以在这里休息到明天早上，但是您最好选择在明天一早就离开，龙骑士是伊修加德的英雄，但却是邪龙眷属最憎恨的对象，您在这里，不会一直都平安无事。”

小姑娘并不知道，埃斯蒂尼安就是那个随身带着邪龙之眼，一直和邪龙尼德霍格做生死周旋的苍天龙骑士。

埃斯蒂尼安没有回答她，他只用他最优雅的鞠躬来向这个可爱的姑娘致谢。

然后他回到了刚才休息的角落，在沉默当中坐下，再次进入了睡眠。

那个可爱的姑娘，拖来了自己的毯子，就蜷缩在他的身旁进入了睡眠。

当库尔扎斯中央高地的第一缕清晨曙光穿透云层的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经醒了。

他站在这个温暖山洞的入口处，晨曦中他的身影挺拔又坚强。

那个姑娘裹着毯子小心翼翼地绕过其他正在熟睡的人们，走到他身边，轻轻地说:“我相信深爱着圣龙的圣女希瓦，有关于她的所有诗歌都是我生命里最大的信仰，但是，尊贵的龙骑士大人，我已经无法再继续在伊修加德生存下去了……”

埃斯蒂尼安低头看着她，伸出手温柔地抚摸她的头顶。

她抬起头小心翼翼地问他：“龙骑士大人，您要走了吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头。

虽然她清楚，埃斯蒂尼安留下就意味着他的生命将会受到严重的威胁，但她还是忍不住露出了欣喜的笑容。

埃斯蒂尼安对于她来说，就好像现在的库尔扎斯中央高地的曙光，给她黯淡的生命带来了一丝珍贵的希望。

当阴沉厚实的云层再度覆盖了天空，雪花再度飘落时，山洞里的人们都睡醒了。

很多人从这个时候才开始真正意识到埃斯蒂尼安的存在，他们看他的眼神是各种各样的：有飘忽的，有质疑的，有惊奇的，有迟疑的。

他们每一个人身上的衣着都是破破烂烂的，包括其中唯一一个武者：他是个身体有残疾的人，穿的也是残旧的盔甲。  
那位残疾武者是坐在地上的，他的眼神很复杂，声音却很洪亮亲切：“我尊贵的龙骑士大人，您是不应该到这个人间地狱来的。”

埃斯蒂尼安穿过山洞中人群聚焦在他身上的视线，走到武者面前，半蹲下来，对他讲：“我很清楚，所以我才会到这里来。”

残疾武者的眼神很沉重：“大人，您有没有见到真相？我经历了无比漫长的探索才来到这里，原谅我，这所有的一切都是谎言，我做的一切都毫无意义，我什么都没能做到。”

历史告诉伊修加德的人民，这一切的起点都是因为人类当年勇敢地反抗龙族的入侵。导致被夺龙眼的邪龙尼德霍格千百年来一直怀恨在心疯狂报复。

可如果漫长的历史就是一个漫长的谎言，那这个国家世世代代的人民所坚持的信仰不就变得毫无意义了？


	2. 【最终幻想XIV】 You’ll be alright Part 2（奥尔光 喵美丽/美丽喵）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯蒂尼安来到了邪龙眷属聚集的地方，然后他遇到了那群主动抛弃身为人的资格，主动要求变身成龙族眷属的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯蒂尼安来到了邪龙眷属聚集的地方，然后他遇到了那群主动抛弃身为人的资格，主动要求变身成龙族眷属的人。

Part 2

 

埃斯蒂尼安问那个残疾武者：“你为什么要留在这里？”

武者拍着自己那条已经残废了的腿：“很遗憾，大人，原谅我，我已经废了。”

他看不到埃斯蒂尼安头盔下的表情，他不知道他就是那个唯一可以和邪龙对抗的人。不知道他就是拥有邪龙尼德霍格龙眼的苍天龙骑士。

“龙骑士大人，每个人都要面对自己的命运，重要的不是生或者死，而是谁先倒下，是你的信念，还是阻挡你的障碍。”

苍天之龙骑士的身份本来属于艾默里克，埃斯蒂尼安完全是为了艾默里克才承担起了这个要命的责任。

如果现在站在这里的人不是埃斯蒂尼安而是艾默里克，那么他面对眼前的这个残疾的武者又会露出怎么样的表情？

埃斯蒂尼安很庆幸，在这里的并不是他，他不需要到这里来承受这种绝望、这种残忍。

不需要面对一个英勇的勇士眼里炽热的信仰被黑暗的真相所熄灭。

不远处正传来一阵龙啸，那是一条壮年龙的吼叫，它让埃斯蒂尼安的神情变得严肃又深邃：他认得这个声音，那是昨晚那个饮下龙血的人类所变化的邪龙眷属。

“我不知道他们还会不会有曾经身为人类的记忆，如果他还记得自己曾经是个人，他现在就是要去杀掉其他的人。”武者的这段话仿佛自言自语，却又狠狠地触动着埃斯蒂尼安的心。

埃斯蒂尼安在走动，他的盔甲摩擦地面的声音是整个山洞里唯一的噪音，除了他之外的所有人都保持着一种莫名默契地沉默。

他站在山洞外的最高点熟练地甩动龙骑枪，昂首挺胸，仿佛下一刻，他就将跃进苍穹。

之前的那个姑娘冲上去一把抱住他的右臂：她惊慌失措，她也不知道自己在干些什么，她只是觉得，这个龙骑士下一刻可能就会消失在苍穹里，而且是永远的。

埃斯蒂尼安再次抚摸她的头顶，空气里再次响起震耳欲聋的龙啸声，而这股摧枯拉朽的气魄，是属于邪龙尼德霍格的。

埃斯蒂尼安望向声音传来的方向，嘴角挂起了一丝挑衅的笑容，他拿出了邪龙之眼，举往苍穹。

他在现场所有人的目瞪口呆里跃进苍穹。

姑娘呆站在原地，仰望天空，双眼被眼泪所朦胧，她仿佛看到了自己生命里最渴求的希望。

埃斯蒂尼安，苍穹之龙骑士，是她最渴求的希望。

 

艾默里克的清晨是非常安静的。

在成堆的文件，成堆的资料里，他又渡过了一个不眠的夜晚。他的眼神已经开始飘忽，睁眼闭眼都是公文的内容。

壁炉旁的方桌上安静地摆着前两天埃斯蒂尼安来见他时，和他一起喝剩下的红酒和酒杯，酒杯口上还挂着已经干涸的红酒印。

埃斯蒂尼安是一个在平常的日子里就很喜欢保持静默的人，但他是异常犀利敏锐的，对于代替艾默里克成为苍天之龙骑士，代替艾默里克承受龙血侵蚀洗礼，代替艾默里克携带邪龙之眼见识伊修加德的人间地狱，他从来都没有说过一句痛苦。

艾默里克一直都很想回报他，而他却总是用直白的眼神看得艾默里克无言以对。

最后一次见面那一天，他最后一次对艾默里克说的是：“当你明白我想要什么的时候，你再来感谢我吧。”那一刻他的眼神很深邃，温柔得可以把面前这个人的一整个灵魂都装进去。

所以埃斯蒂尼安最想要的究竟是什么呢？当时的艾默里克并没有答案，现在的他也没有。

他趴在宽大的办公桌上睡着了，连一大摞被碰倒的资料倒地的巨响都没能吵醒他。

他做梦了，梦见早年与埃斯蒂尼安在一起夜间巡逻，他休息，埃斯蒂尼安守夜时的往事：那时埃斯蒂尼安温柔地抚摸他的头发，他假装自己已经睡着了，埃斯蒂尼安的声音温柔地在他耳边响起“晚安。”而伊修加德那时的星空美丽得就像梦境。


End file.
